freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Teorie i plotki
Five Nights at Freddy's 'to gra z zawiłą fabuła i wieloma niewyjaśnionymi zagadkami, co automatycznie rodzi wiele teorii i mitów na jej temat. Razem z nimi są także plotki, które w większości są fałszywe i natychmiastowo uznawane za błędne. Temat został stworzony po to, by umieścić w nim jak najwięcej teorii i plotek dotyczących gry. Powinien być często edytowany przez użytkowników i moderatorów by zawierał jak najwięcej. Zanim cokolwiek tu dodasz, skontaktuj się z adminami. Jeśli masz zamiar to zrobić, podaj jakiś dowód na prawdziwość dodanej rzeczy. Teorie Teorie są generowane przez fanów którzy próbują wyjaśnić jak najwięcej zagadek. Najprawdopodobniej żadna z nich nie jest prawdziwa i nie powinna być akceptowana zanim Scott jej nie potwierdzi. Co się stało z Toy animatronikami w Five Nights at Freddy's 3? Gdy odblokowujemy dobre zakończenie, uwalniamy dusze Freddy'ego, Marionetki, Chici, Bonnie'go, Golden Freddy'ego i Foxy'ego. Ale co się stało z Toy'owymi? W Toy'owych nie ma duszy dzieci Być może w Toy'owych nie ma duszy dzieci, a były tylko robotami. Potwierdza to, że w biurze jest pudełko z częściami Toy'owych. Piąta głowa Kiedy skończymy Złe Zakończenie mamy 5 głów: Bonnie'go, Chicy, Foxy'ego, Freddy'ego i jedna nie znana głowa we mgle. A w dobrym zakończeniu są 4 puste głowy: Bonnie'go, Chicy, Foxy'ego i Freddy'ego. Więc,co się stało z 5 głową? 5 głowa należy do Golden Freddy'ego. Więc co się z nim dzieje w dobrym zakończeniu? Mike jest zabójcą dzieci W Pizzerii "Freddy Fazbear's: Family Diner" zostało zwabione na zaplecze o późnych godzinach i zabite 5 dzieci. Sprawdza pozostaje nieznany... Jako, że sprawca jest anonimowy. Pozostają różne spekulacje na temat jego tożsamości. Niektórzy uważają, że sprawcą jest Mike. Dowodami na ten temat jest: Napis "IT'S ME" pojawiający się gdy Foxy opuści Piracki Kącik i czasami pojawiający się zamiast plakatów na Wschodnim Korytarzu, jakby animatroniki chciały się skontaktować z mordercą oraz fakt, że animatroniki chcą nas zabić. Jednak napis "IT'S Me" i fakt, że animatroniki nas atakują, można wytłumaczyć. Najprawdopodobniej uznają nas za mordercę, bo mylą nasze ubranie z ubraniem Purple Guy'a. Po wytłumaczeniu i po pewnym czasie, sprawa ucichła... Wszystko się zmieniło gdy jakiś angielski youtuber przekręcił głos z trailera FNaF 2. Słychać na nim od głosy, które oskarżają Mike'a o bycie zabójcą. Jednak odstępy czasowe między piosenką "Most Londyjski wali się" (na której wzorowano piosenkę z trailera), a piosenką z trailera wynoszą ponad 700! Mike nie mógł żyć tak długo. Poza tym jeśli osobiście obejrzy się odwróconą piosenkę to trudno usłyszeć jakiekolwiek, zrozumiałe dźwięki. Jakiej płci jest Mangle Nie wiadomo jednoznacznie jakiej płci jest Mangle, ale są różne spekulacje Argumenty, że jest facetem *Jest odpowiednikiem Foxy'ego, a Toy'owe nie zmieniają płci swych poprzedników *Phone Guy mówi do niego w formie męskiej "Mangle" Argumenty, że jest kobietą *Ma pomalowane usta *Występuje w Ladies Night (z pol. Damska Noc). Oznacza to jednak także noc, podczas której kobiety płacą mniej, np. w kinie. Kto ugryzł ofiarę ''The Bite of '87? W nocy 2 pierwszej części gry Phone Guy wspomina o The Bite of '87. Ktoś został ugryziony, przez jednego z animatroników, te wydarzenie nazywa się "The Bite of '87". Często oskarża się o to Foxy'ego, za względu na stan szczęki i fakt zamknięcia Pirackiej Zatoczki. Jednak może to być Freddy, gdyż na regulaminie w wschodnim korytarzu pisze "Nie dotykaj Freddy'ego" oraz można zobaczyć odcisk dłoni na twarzy Freddy'ego. Możliwe też, że to Mangle, bo dzieci go ciągle rozbierały. Są również spekulacje, że to Springtrap ze względu na to że było zapomnianym, opuszczonym animatronikiem. Może być to też Golden Freddy, ponieważ gdy w FNAF 1 ustawimy animatroniki Freddy'ego: 1, Bonniego: 9, Chicę: 8, Foxy'ego: 7, wyskoczy nam głowa Golden Freddy'ego, a gra sie scrashuje Do kogo należy Endoszkielet? Istnieją plotki, że należy do Golden Freddy'ego ale jest to bujda. Dowód to to, że gdy Golden Freddy siedzi w biurze widać przez dziurę w łapie (prawej) w drugiej grze, że posiada on endoszkielet. Istnieje także plotka która mówi, że należy on do Foxy'ego, lecz to także tylko nieprawdziwa plotka. Można to poznać po tym, że Foxy ma hak, a endoszkielet już nie. Po drugie, Foxy nie chodzi nigdy przez wentylację, a endoszkielet owszem. Za dowód podaje się to, że Foxy był w czasie naprawy. Co znajduje się w kuchni? O kuchni nie mamy żadnych informacji, bo kamera FNaF oraz FNaF2 jest wyłączona. Ale jest wiele spekulacji: Miejsce Phone Guy Możliwe że z tego miejsca kontaktuje się z nami Phone Guy. Jednak Phone Guy umiera w 4 nocy, a Chica i Freddy przechodzą przez te miejsce już w nocy 3. A Foxy wogóle przez nią nie przechodzi. Tam jest ciało Phone Guy'a Możliwe, że tam zostało przewiezione ciało Phone Guy'a, ale w pierwszej nocy mówi, że animatroniki chcą zapakować człowieka w kostium Freddy'ego, a nie po prostu zabić. Lokalizacja startowa Golden Freddy'ego Możliwe, że tam "mieszka Golden Freddy, gdy nie jest w biurze. A plakat z MB2 służy jako teleport, który łączy kuchnię z biurem. thumb|Purple Guy w minigierce "SAVETHEM Purple Guy i Phone Guy to ta sama osoba Jedna z teorii mówi, że Purple Guy i Phone Guy, to ta sama osoba. Dowodem na to jest fakt, że rzadko pod koniec minigierki "Save Them", goni nas Purple Guy z odznaką na piersi i czymś przypominającym telefon (prawdopodobnie jest to paralizator). Poza tym, Phone Guy wspomina, że jego ulubionym animatronikiem jest Foxy i nigdy nie lubił Marionetki. A w minigierce "Go, Go, Go", Purple Guy uśmiecha się do Foxy'ego, natomiast w mingierce "Take Cake to the Children", Purple Guy zabija przed pizzerią dziecko, które jest uznawane za Marionetkę. Co zabiło Purple Guy'a w kostiumie Spring Trapa? W minigierce po nocy 5 w FNaF3, Purple Guy zostaje zapędzany, przez duchy dzieci do kostiumu Spring Trapa i w nim umiera. W taki sposób powstaje Springtrap. Ale zostało jeszcze jedno pytanie... Co '''konkretnie go zabiło? Jest wiele spekulacji na ten temat, ale przedstawione zostaną 3 najbardziej prawdopodobne: thumb|Pod koniec minigierki 5 nocy w FNAF3, Purple Guy ginie w stroju Spring Trapa Prąd Możliwe że zabił go prąd, gdy wchodził do kostiumu Spring Trapa. Poza zabiciem Purple Guy'a, prąd spowodował pożar o którym piszą w gazecie po nocy 6. Tłumaczyło to, fatalny stan animatronika i pożar o którym piszą w gazecie po nocy 6. Jednak nie jest to najbardziej prawdopodobne, bo widać, że tryska krew. Wnętrze animatronika Możliwe, że zabiły go sprężyny, baterie, kable i inne części Spring Trapa, gdy do niego wchodził. Potwierdza to wiadomości od Phone Guy'a w FNaF1, podczas której mówi że człowiek nie może przeżyć w kostiumie animatronika. Ale nie wyjaśnia opłakany stan animatronika i pożar w domu strachów. Rozgniecenie Możliwe, że został rozgnieciony w kostiumie Spring Trapa, bo sprężyna puściła. Potwierdza to, że pod koniec minigry z animatronika tryska krew i że animatronik jest w opłakanym stanie. (jeśli, oczywiście Purple Guy był zabójcą) Gdy wchodził do kostiumu Golden Freddy'ego albo Golden Bonnie'go, nie został rozgnieciony, ponieważ Phone Guy w jednej z nocy FNaF 3 mówił o tym, że pracownicy mogą za pomocą specjalnej sprężyny, chodzić w kostiumach animatroników. Ale, gdy sprężyna by puściła, doszłoby do rozgniecenia. Foxy niema złych zamiarów Istnieje teoria mówiąca, że Foxy niema wobec Mike'a złych zamiarów. Ponoć gdy biegnie do biura, chce się tylko spytać, czy wszystko z Mike'm w porządku. Ale z powodu uszkodzonego chipu głosowego, wydaje dźwięk Jumpscare, a Mike ginie z powodu zawału serca. Mimo iż teoria wydaje się sensowna, niema żadnego mocnego argumentu na potwierdzenie tej teorii. Mimo tego, wielu ludzi wierzy w nią. Powstały nawet Creepypasty, ale Creepypasta to nic innego jak wymyślone historie i nie mają nic wspólnego z grą. Jednak jeśli uwzględnimy fakt, że inne animatroniki również nas Jumpscare'ują. To będą dwa opcje: Pierwsza - Wszystkie animatroniki, nas jumpscare'ują umyślnie oraz druga - Żaden animatronik nie atakuje umyślnie i ma uszkodzony chip głosowy. Druga teoria jest błędna, ponieważ Freddy śpiewa swój dżingiel, Chica/Bonnie jęczą w biurze i nawet sam Foxy, umie zaśpiewać w Pirackim Kąciku. Poza tym Freddy, Bonnie i Chica, są zadbanymi maskotkami w przeciwieństwie do Foxy'ego i nie powinny mieć żadnych usterek. W takim razie, jedynym sensownym argumentem jest teoria, że wszystkie animatroniki jumpscare'ują umyślnie w tym Foxy. Jednak znów ponoć gdy rozjaśnimy Piracki Kącik, kiedy Foxy go opuści. Ponoć zobaczymy napis "I am a good fox" (z pol. "Jestem dobrym lisem"), ale to jest zwykły mit. Twarze animatroników Na początku gry FNaF 1 widać że pojawiają się twarze freddiego bonniego i napis ,, ITS ME " pozostaje to niewyjaśnione. Śmierć Phone Guy'a Jest wiele teorii na jej temat, ale ostatnio pojawiło się coś, co by pasowało do ułożenia tajemnicy jego śmierci. Otóż w pierwszej części gry w trzeciej nocy mówi nam, że gdy animatroniki dostaną się do biura możemy udawać martwego. Wtedy pomyślą, że jesteśmy pustym kostiumem i nas zostawią. Ta teoria wydaje się być prawdziwa. Plotki To fan-made, lub photoshopy. Są całkowicie fałszywe. Ich celem jest tworzenie FNaF'owych legend i dla rozrywki graczy FNaF. Ale nie ma ich w grze. Zagadkowy Screenshot thumb|Zagadkowy Screenshot, co nie? Plotka dotyczy pewnego screenshota z FNaF2.Widać na nim twarz Marionetki w telewizorach. Jednak okazało się to Photoshopem, gdyż widać jedno źle wklejone zdjęcie Marionetki, oraz w plikach gry nie ma czegoś takiego jak ,,maskotki z czarnymi oczami, białymi źrenicami patrzące się na nas" Purple Guy to animatronik Niektórzy zaczęli sądzić, że Purple Guy jest to animatronik, przez jego świecące oczy. Ale w plikach gry nazywa się "Man" (z pol. Człowiek). Więc nie jest animatronikiem, lecz człowiekiem. Jednak man znaczy również mężczyznę, więc może to oznaczać że jest płci męskiej i jest animatronikiem, ale to szukanie na siłę. Elephanch i Tigor W ???? roku na Creepypaście, pojawił się strona o Five Night's at Freddy's opowiadająca o Elephanchu i Tigorze. Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Ale wielu graczy sądziło, że Tygrys i Słoń naprawdę mieli istnieć w grze. Jednak creepypasta to nic innego, jak straszne opowiadania wymyślone przez graczy! 'JEŚLI W NIE WIERZYŁEŚ NAPRAWDĘ, TO SIĘ MYLIŁEŚ!!! ' Oczy Marionetki Gdy skacze na nas Marionetka, w jej oczach widać oko podobne do ludzkiego. Może to być dusza zamknięta w Marionetce, albo (co bardziej prawdopodobne) odbicie oczu Jeremiego w jej oczach.thumb|156px|Dziwne, dodatkowe oko Marionetki Usta Balloon Boy'a Gdy przyjrzymy się ustom Balloon Boy'a w Biurze, to możliwe, że zobaczymy "parę oczu". Ale te oczy, w thumb|308px|Czy widzicie coś dziwnego? przeciwieństwie do oka Marionetki, nie są tak wyraźne. Możliwe nawet, że ich nie zobaczymy na pierwszy rzut oka. A więc, może to być po prostu....Odbicie światła. Legenda Candy'ego Pewien czas temu gracze FNaF2 po rozjaśnieniu zdjęcia Prize Corner (Zakątku Nagród), zobaczyli, że koło prezentu widnieje głowa podobna do kota. thumb|156px|Być może ten cień też może być sprawką Candy'ego Co więcej w Game Area (Sala gier), pomiędzy prezentami widać cień głowy, która przypomina kocią Wiele graczy, sugeruje, że to może być Candy, animatronik-Kot, nie istniejąca halucynacja. Widziano tylko głowę, więc to może być głowa jakieś figurki, którą względem kamery nie widzimy. Raz nawet, został dodany do FNaF2, przez hackera/fana Candy'ego. Jednak, Candy'ego szybko usunięto, a hacker został ukarany. W FNaF3 Fan-made (fanowskie), Candy jest normalnym animatronikiem i nazywa się "Sugar Budzi Postrach". Możliwe, że cień w zakątku nagród to głowa endoszkieletu, ale ten w Sali Gier nie może być jego sprawką...thumb|148px|Być może to cień Candy'ego Mrugająca babeczka Na pewnym filmiku w FNaF2, została uwieczniona mrugająca babeczka LINK. thumb|Legendarny obraz, przedstawiający cień mężczyzny, przy łazienkach, jest zwykłym Photoshopem Oczywiście wielu ludzi w to uwierzyło, jednak po przestudiowaniu pliku gry okazało się że w grze nie ma czegoś takiego jak mrugająca Babeczka, a film był jedynie Fan-madem. Cień mężczyzny Na jednym z nagrań na YouTube uwieczniono cień mężczyzny koło łazienek w Five Nights at Freddy's 2.Były różne spekulacje na ten temat. Nie którzy uważali, że to Phone Guy, Purple Guy Albo Mike, ale był to kolejny fan-made (Photoshop) Skąd dzwoni do nas Phone Guy? Nie wiadomo. We FNaF 2 nie ma żadnych pomieszczeń które nie są pokazane na kamerach więc nie wiadomo skąd on może dzwonić. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Pewien fan stworzył kontynuację FNAF3 w 2015 roku. Wrogami są stare amatroniki i Springtrap. Co ciekawe, przedstawił je jako... prawdziwe szkielety. Ich formy były jednak identyczne, choć pozostały ich niektóre części, np. Foxy miał hak, Chica część dzioba, a Springtrap swoje nogi, których materiał jeszcze nie zszedł. Wszystkie amatroniki miały czerwone oczy, a w przeciwieństwie do FNAF3 bohaterem jest ponownie Freddy Fazbear. Stróżem nocnym jest Fritz Smith, a dzwoni do nas Phone Dude. W Springtrapie szczątki Purple Guy'a zgniły, a szkielet się rozłożył. Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:RWQFSFASXC